1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to industrial strength surface cleaners. More specifically, it relates to a formulation and method for producing of a high strength general purpose industrial cleaner which is safe to use and yet unexcelled in its effectiveness. The two-stage formulation of the cleaner makes it possible to prepare the base in one location and mix the final product at numerous satellite locations. The fields of manufacturing as well as any field requiring heavy duty cleaning are potential benefactors of the invention.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad, and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to be limiting the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of cleaning has existed since prehistoric times. The industrial age ushered in many diverse requirements for cleaning which were previously unknown. It became necessary to remove soil, grease, and other contaminants from the surfaces of parts prior to welding, painting, or assembling. The advent of plastics led to many other cleaning formulations because of the solubility of the plastic material. These diverse cleaning requirements emphasize the need for a good, general-purpose, non-toxic cleaner as proposed herein.
Numerous cleaning formulations have been provided in prior art that are adapted to provide industrial cleaning of various articles, but many are toxic in nature and cause long term harm to the environment. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as described. The unique two-stage formulation of the instant invention is not suggested in any prior art known. There are other unique aspects, described more fully later, which serve to differentiate the instant invention from any known prior art.
As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.